


Stars

by Arctixx



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: DJ Grooves Centric, DJ Grooves loves The Conductor very much, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags later if I think of them, M/M, Short & Sweet, discotrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctixx/pseuds/Arctixx
Summary: DJ Grooves thinks about the stars.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Discotrain my beloved

Grooves was sitting outside on a porch swing, looking up at the stars as he held a sleeping Conductor in his arms. The two had decided to take a little vacation together, thinking they both deserved a break. They quietly slipped away before the media could follow, and they found a nice place to stay where it would be hard to find them.

The night was cool, quiet other than the soft breath of the sleeping director. The penguin stayed as silent as possible, not wanting to wake up his partner. There weren’t many moments like this, but when they happened, Grooves cherished them. It was just him, the love of his life, and the night sky above.

He loved stars.

That’s what the two of them were, right?

Grooves always wanted to be a star, ever since he saw the toucan on the television. He would grow up, become a director and be the protagonist of his movies. He’d be a star everyone could love, from Mafia Town to Subcon Forest, and all the way back to the moon. He’d be the brightest star the world will ever see.

Except, that's not exactly what happened.

The Conductor had a similar dream, and he managed to shine brighter than DJ Grooves. Whatever Grooves did, The Conductor managed to one up him. At first, Grooves was hopeful, then he was angry. Sometimes he took their little rivalry arguments too far, though he always apologized later.

Over the years though, he started to get use to it. At first though, he thought he was just bad, later, he realized he was amazing and talented on his own, very close to The Conductor’s level. He  _ had _ won twice, though they both didn’t like talking about those years. Still, he bragged about the wins.

They were both very talented directors, though the public seemed to like The Conductor’s stuff just a little more, and he was okay with that. He knew he could get first again, and maybe one day he’ll go on a winning streak like The Legendary Conductor.

For now though, he was happy to hold his shining star in his arms. He looked down at them, kissing his forehead gently. Conductor shifted a little in his sleep, mumbling something DJ Grooves couldn’t understand.

The penguin’s smile grew as he gave the owl a fond look.

_ ‘I love you’ _ he mouthed, looking back at the night sky.

Maybe someday he could bring The Conductor to the moon, visit his old house and some old friends, but for now he was happy down here on earth. He just hoped things stayed as nice as they are.


End file.
